


A Prime Problem

by AnonAutobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAutobot/pseuds/AnonAutobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REQ: G1 or TFP, Optimus/Optimus/Ratchet, angst, hurt/comfort, self-cest (?); threesome<br/>http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13215488#t13215488<br/>It turns out there is a machine/secret protocol/entity able to re-create an existing spark. Maybe it works only for Primes; it "updates" itself from time to time, creating a perfect copy of already active spark. It's like autosave option for mechs. Who are completely unaware of the fact that once they'll be gone, *something* can decide that for the sake of world harmony (/good of the species/balance/etc) their exact copy can appear and live their life.</p><p>Now imagine a scenario where Optimus Prime dies/disappears/is destroyed. All the Autobots are grieving; especially Rachet who is his long-time partner. The machine starts working and creates new Optimus. Who is aware of the fact that he is a copy - but apart from that has all traits and memories the original mech had.</p><p>New Optimus (let's call him Optimus B) appears among the Autobots and - after some time - again becomes their leader. He also re-starts his relationship with Ratchet (who's at the beginning very suspicious and weirded out but eventually realizes that this Optimus is *real*, that he remembers every damn thing about their relationship and really loves him) and everything seems to be fine...</p><p>...Then it turns up that this time the machine screwed up: the first Optimus reappears/comes back to life which creates whole set of problems...</p><p>Note: Please, don't kill off Optimus B. He's as sentient and "real" as Optimus A. I want to see happy-ever-after with two Primes and Ratchet.<br/><strike>They're gonna need a bigger berth</strike></p><p> </p><p>why is it i seem to like the ‘prime only’ clauses?</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Prime Problem

**Author's Note:**

> REQ: G1 or TFP, Optimus/Optimus/Ratchet, angst, hurt/comfort, self-cest (?); threesome  
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13215488#t13215488  
> It turns out there is a machine/secret protocol/entity able to re-create an existing spark. Maybe it works only for Primes; it "updates" itself from time to time, creating a perfect copy of already active spark. It's like autosave option for mechs. Who are completely unaware of the fact that once they'll be gone, *something* can decide that for the sake of world harmony (/good of the species/balance/etc) their exact copy can appear and live their life.
> 
> Now imagine a scenario where Optimus Prime dies/disappears/is destroyed. All the Autobots are grieving; especially Rachet who is his long-time partner. The machine starts working and creates new Optimus. Who is aware of the fact that he is a copy - but apart from that has all traits and memories the original mech had.
> 
> New Optimus (let's call him Optimus B) appears among the Autobots and - after some time - again becomes their leader. He also re-starts his relationship with Ratchet (who's at the beginning very suspicious and weirded out but eventually realizes that this Optimus is *real*, that he remembers every damn thing about their relationship and really loves him) and everything seems to be fine...
> 
> ...Then it turns up that this time the machine screwed up: the first Optimus reappears/comes back to life which creates whole set of problems...
> 
> Note: Please, don't kill off Optimus B. He's as sentient and "real" as Optimus A. I want to see happy-ever-after with two Primes and Ratchet.  
>  ~~They're gonna need a bigger berth~~
> 
>  
> 
> why is it i seem to like the ‘prime only’ clauses?

“No!” Ratchet’s cry echoed across the battlefield. He raced to Optimus’ side, arriving just in time to see Megatron pull the Matrix from his greying lover’s chest. He took little notice of that, all of his attention focussed on Optimus, grasping his hand and pleading with him to stay online. Megatron scoffed, scowling as the Matrix crumbled in his hand.  
“Decepticons, retreat.” There was nothing left for him now, not now he’d defeated Optimus Prime and left his pathetic lover snivelling at his side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ratchet had finally admitted there was nothing he could do more than 24 hours after that fateful battle. He’d spent every moment fixing Optimus’ frame, waiting for the spark to pulse again, for those beautiful warm blue optics he loved so much to glow with life. But nothing. No one stopped him when he sealed off one of the side rooms for Optimus’ frame. There was no need now for the cannibalism of frames that had occurred on Cybertron. And there was no way he’d let them happen to Optimus.

So the Autobots grieved.

Ratchet grieved. And worked himself to near deactivation. The Decepticons, mercifully, hadn’t taken advantage of the fact that the Autobots were leaderless, so he spent his time scouring the medbay, cleaning everything he could lay his hands on. Anything to keep himself busy so he wouldn’t have to think about what had happened. But of course, eventually he did have to think about it. And each time, it reduced him to curling up in a ball and sobbing. Where no one could find him of course. He and Optimus had been lovers for so long, it was hard for him to even think about living without Optimus by his side. He didn’t want to think about it.

“Ratchet, you can’t let this defeat you.” Wheeljack helped his friend to his berth, having found him curled up in one of the supply closets, frame wracked with silent sobs.  
“Why not?” Ratchet asked. “What have I got to live for?”  
“There’s more to life than just love.” Wheeljack gave a small shrug. He could only imagine how hard it was for Ratchet, but he didn’t like seeing his best friend reduced to this.  
“Easy for you to say!” Ratchet snapped, but then looked horrified as he realised what he’d said. “’Jack, I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know what to do…”  
“Optimus wouldn’t want you to act like this. You know he’d want you to be strong.”  
“I’m trying, ‘Jack, really I am. But it’s so hard.”  
“That’s why you have to let us help. Talk to us, talk to Smokescreen. We all miss him too.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been two weeks since Optimus Prime had fallen in battle. The Decepticons had begun their attacks again, and the Autobots had continued to thwart them. Jazz and Prowl had taken over leadership until another decision could be made. No one wanted to step up to be leader, and with the Matrix having disintegrated in Megatron’s hands, there was no way to choose a new Prime. And Optimus hadn’t left a decision that any of them knew about. Even Optimus Prime hadn’t expected to die. Not since they’d left Cybertron at least.

“Prowl, you’re gonna want ta take a look at this.” Jazz’s voice sounded over Prowl’s comm, making the mech pause in his work.  
“Jazz?”  
“Red Alert’s got sight of… well… ya have ta see it ta believe it.” That sounded… intriguing and worrying all at the same time. Prowl put aside his work and hurried to the security center.  
“I don’t believe it.” He said as he stared at the image on the screen.  
“Me neither.” Red Alert made a noise in agreement with Prowl and Jazz.  
“We saw him deactivate, how is it possible that he’s walking up to the entrance?”  
“Cool yer diodes, Red.” Jazz patted the security director on the shoulder.  
“Someone needs to inform Ratchet.” Prowl said faintly.  
“Oh don’t you go freezing up on me, Prowler.” Jazz huffed, glancing at his lover.  
“I took the liberty of informing Wheeljack.” Red Alert murmured, optics still focussed on the mech standing at the entrance to the Ark.  
“And he still can’t believe what you told him.” Wheeljack added as he stepped into the security office. He stared at the monitor. “Ratchet is certainly not going to believe this.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“No.” Ratchet shook his head, arms folded over his windscreen. “I watched him deactivate. You are not telling me he’s alive and well and has just walked in to this base.”  
“It’s true.” Wheeljack shrugged. “I didn’t believe it myself, but I’ve seen him.”  
“I don’t believe you.” Ratchet turned away. “It’s a cruel joke to play ‘Jack.”  
“It’s not a joke. He really is back. Well… kinda…”  
“ _Kinda_?”  
“It’s best if I let him explain it.”  
“No.”  
“Ratch’…”  
“Wheeljack, you can’t just walk in here and tell me my dead lover has just walked into the base.” Ratchet’s voice cracked as he spoke.  
“I know… but… I promise you, on my spark, that Optimus Prime did just walk into the base.” Ratchet’s optics flickered with hope. Hope that he had been mistaken, despite all his scans and readings. Hope that he would be reunited with the one he loved.  
“Come on.” Wheeljack urged quietly, gently grasping Ratchet’s arm and leading him towards the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ratchet?”  
“It can’t be…” Ratchet’s voice was faint as he stared at Optimus Prime. He stayed his ground as Prime stepped towards him.  
“I watched you die.”  
“And for that, I will be eternally sorry.” Optimus opened his arms for Ratchet, not surprised when the medic folded himself in them, clinging tightly to his plating.  
“You died. You left me.” He half-sobbed into Optimus’ chest plating.  
“I know…” Optimus tried to soothe him, hands rubbing small circles on Ratchet’s back. Little by little, Ratchet calmed, then pushed away from him.  
“I watched you die. You can’t be here.”  
“I know. The Matrix… has a failsafe built in.”  
“The Matrix was destroyed.”  
“Perhaps.” Ratchet stared up at the mech he knew so well.  
“Who are you?”  
“I am Optimus Prime…”  
“But…”  
“The Matrix’s failsafe is to copy the current Prime, so that they can be recreated if the Prime deactivates before their time.”  
“A copy?” Ratchet backed up another step.  
“Yes.” Prime nodded. “I retain all his knowledge, all his memories…” He paused, looking at Ratchet. “I am everything that he was.”  
“But you’re not him.”  
“No. And I never will be. I was never designed to *be* him. I am a copy, designed to continue in his absence, until another Prime is called.”  
“And us…?” Ratchet couldn’t even work out what he was asking.  
“I am everything he was. I know everything he did. And I love you like he did.” Ratchet froze, staring up at this Optimus Prime before collapsing on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“I know.” Ratchet shifted uncomfortably.  
“Then what’s wrong?”  
“It just… it feels… weird.” Ratchet tried to explain how strange it felt to be with Optimus, but not be with him.  
“I am everything he was.” Optimus reminded him.  
“I know.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“It can’t be.” Megatron stared as Optimus Prime strode out onto the battlefield. “I destroyed you. I watched your frame grey before my optics.”  
“And I was saved.” Optimus Prime glanced towards Ratchet, and Megatron growled.  
“I destroyed you once, and I will do it again!” He snarled, launching himself towards Optimus Prime.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It took time for the Autobots to believe that they had Optimus Prime back. Well, a mech that was a copy of Optimus Prime. It took even longer for Ratchet to believe it. Optimus had proven himself to be the mech everyone knew over and over again. But Ratchet still didn’t want to believe it. Didn’t want to think that he was cheating on his lover with… a copy of his lover. It felt strange. But eventually, he came to accept it. Optimus was as patient as he’d always been, slowly convincing Ratchet that he was real, and that he did love him.

But in time, Ratchet came around. And once he did, things seemed to get better. He didn’t feel quite so desolate anymore. He couldn’t really, not when the thing he was most desolate about was actually holding him, rocking him and comforting him when the memory purges happened. Not when the mech he missed was a comforting weight above him, spike buried deep in his valve, murmuring words of love. Not when he was able to curl up against the mech he loved, hear that engine rumbling, hear that voice he loved so well, see those optics shining up at him.

Ratchet loved Optimus Prime, and Optimus Prime loved him. It didn’t matter that his Optimus was a copy anymore.

At least it didn’t until the day First Aid heard noises coming from the room he’d sealed Optimus Prime’s greyed frame in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ratchet!” First Aid, to his credit, didn’t run screaming from the medbay, but it was close. He hurried out of the medbay, fully intent on finding Ratchet, then his brothers.  
“Woah, ‘Aid… where’s the fire?” Wheeljack stopped him just outside the medbay.  
“Noises, from Prime’s room.” First Aid answered, plating trembling.  
“What sort of noises?”  
“Noises that shouldn’t be coming from a room where a deactivated mech is stored.” First Aid didn’t explain anymore, hurrying off to find his brothers. He’d found Wheeljack, and that was good enough.  
“This doesn’t sound good…” Wheeljack muttered to himself, comming Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz.

Opening the door that had been sealed by Ratchet took Jazz a little time, but he managed it. The noises from inside the room were getting louder, and none of them were entirely sure what they would find when they opened the doors. The noises weren’t anything they could identify, and that worried them. The room was impenetrable, which meant there could only be one possible explanation. And no one wanted to be the one to voice it.  
“Got it.” Jazz crowed, stepping back from the doorpanel he’d just been hacking. The doors slid open.  
“Finally…” Optimus muttered, falling forward. Ironhide barely had time to catch him before he was in stasis. Jazz didn’t quite manage to catch Prowl as he froze, systems dropping him into stasis too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ratchet, we need you in medbay.” Wheeljack frantically commed Ratchet.  
“Emergency?” Ratchet’s answer was quick, the mech himself pulling away (reluctantly) from Optimus and sitting up.  
“Most definitely.”  
“Two minutes.” Ratchet cut the comm and made his apologies to Optimus before heading for the medbay. What he found when he got there was not what he expected.  
“But…” He stared at the offline frame of Optimus Prime, cycling his optics as he struggled to process what he was seeing. Wheeljack and Hoist had started a transfusion of energon as Optimus Prime had been exceedingly low.  
“How…” Ratchet staggered, leaning against the nearest berth to steady himself. “How is this possible?”  
“Ah…” Optimus Prime stood in the doorway to the medbay, staring at his own frame. “I believe a mistake may have been made.”  
“A mistake?” Ratchet’s attention snapped to the Optimus Prime in the doorway. “You think a mistake may have been made? There are two of you. How in Primus’ name are there two of you?” Ratchet was horrified at the situation. How could there be two Optimus Primes? Could he have made a mistake? Had his Optimus not deactivated after all? How could he have not realised?  
“Calm down Ratchet.” The Optimus on the berth murmured, struggling to sit up. “I was, to all intents and purposes, deactivated. Barely a flicker remained of my spark. The Matrix did its job and created a copy of me. As time passed, my spark grew stronger and stabilised.”  
“Calm down? You’re telling me that I watched you seemingly deactivate… found out that damned infernal Matrix copied you and I fell in love with you all over again, only to be told there are two of you?”  
“If I were in Ratchet’s place, I wouldn’t be complaining…” Jazz commented, grinning when Ratchet turned and glared at him.  
“What? It’s true. Ya got two of them… you know, double the pleasure, double the fun?” Prowl saved Ratchet the job of slapping Jazz upside the helm. Both Optimus’s (Optimi?) had ignored Jazz and were focussed on Ratchet. The Optimus on the berth had a sappy smile on his face hearing that Ratchet had fallen in love with him again.  
“So what happens now?” Ratchet asked wearily, slightly unnerved by the whole situation. Well, actually, that was a lie, he was extremely unnerved by the situation. From the loss of his lover to regaining his lover, and now gaining another lover. It was all very strange.  
“I believe there’s only one solution.” The Optimus standing by the door frame exchanged a look with his counterpart.  
“Indeed. I cannot ask myself to sacrifice myself, so it’s clear that both of us must remain.” The Optimus on the berth flicked a grin in Ratchet’s direction. “And as Jazz said, double the fun, double the pleasure.” Ratchet gaped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took a surprisingly small amount of time to get used to have two Optimus Primes around. The second one, the copy, had decided to revert to his previous name (at least around the Ark) and was now known as Orion Pax. They alternated their shifts mostly so that there was always a Prime available. It also meant that Ratchet always had an Optimus around. Which in their opinion was often needed. The medic still worked himself too hard for their liking. Of course, the fact that they did the same wasn’t the point.

“Ratchet…” The tone was a teasing warning.  
“I’m busy…” Ratchet glanced up at the sound of the voice. Orion was standing at his office door. “I’ll be done soon.” He relented. Orion shook his head.  
“If I leave, you’ll just keep working.” He admonished gently, moving to stand behind Ratchet. “I know you too well to leave you.” Ratchet huffed, but put down the datapad he was working on.  
“Fine. You’ll just stay here and pester me if I don’t leave now.” Orion gave him an indulgent smile. He would stay and ‘pester’ Ratchet, but Ratchet wouldn’t complain about it. Ratchet stood up, Orion stepping back to give him space.  
“I knew you’d see it our way.”  
“ _Our_ way, eh?” That meant Optimus was involved as well. Orion merely smiled at him and held out a hand.


End file.
